Claire
Claire is a seventeen-year-old singer and is one of two characters available to play at the beginning of Lost in Blue 3. Character Biography Before Island Life Sometime before the game she dated Sam. He taught her the song she sings on her first day at the island and was the person who inspired her to become a professional singer. He also rescued her from drowning, but nevertheless the experience left her fearful of water. On the night of the sinking, Claire was on stage singing for a party. It was during her performance that she thought she saw her long-lost boyfriend, Sam, in the audience. She chases after him and finds him arguing with a suspicious man. She is about to go over to them when the ship rocks and throws her overboard. Time on the Island Claire washed up on the island at noon. After a while wandering along the beach, she decides to rest and sing to the waves. Several dolphins appear and play around in the water amidst the setting sun as she sings. After this event, the young man she chased on the ship -whom she believes is her lost boyfriend Sam- approaches her, attracted by the sound of her voice. Claire is dismayed to realize that he has lost his memory, but is delighted to be reunited with her Sam, who disappeared two years before the sinking of the ship. They agree to work together to find a way off the island. As they explore and make tools to survive, they eventually discover another ship survivor, James, at the quarry. James distrusts Sam and will refuse to speak with him, even threatening him, until Claire calms him down. James explains that he witnessed Sam confront some men who were attacking a lab back on the ship. When Sam came out, the men doubled over in pain as if he had some sort of evil influence over them. The men declared that if they went down, so would the ship. Claire defends Sam, causing James to think maybe he isn't so dangerous if he has been with a clearly-unharmed Claire all this time. Still slightly suspicious, James agrees to join their group and helps to survive and explore the island. Eventually, they discover the ruins of a laboratory where Sam has a flashback revealing that he is really Sam's twin brother, Eric. He and his brother lived with their scientist parents on the island before it was destroyed in a massive earthquake, much to Claire's shock. Although saddened to realize that Sam is still lost, she's happy that Eric is around and is remembering his past. Exploring further, the trio discover a field where they witness a plane crash. Rushing to the broken aircraft, they discover a young girl named Kumiko, who appears to have flown the plane herself. Though alive, she is injured, and the group needs to bring her mugwort to heal her. Once revived, she agrees to join their team. Once the memo near her plane is found, Kumiko is asked to tell the others the island's secrets. Over a period of three days, she explains that the scientists at the facility, including her father, were trying to develop a "miracle drug" that would be able to enhance the human race's abilities to survive in any environment. Eventually the group finds Kumiko's father's diary, which reveals that while the drug did enhance the human subjects' abilities, it also spawned a virus that would over a period of time greatly harm anyone who came near the subject. Using the passcode written in the diary, the submarine room opens up and reveals its hidden occupant: Sam. Overjoyed and shocked to find him alive, she tries to open the door where he's shut himself away but he stops her. He explains that he was indeed a test subject of the drug the facility was developing and consequently is infected with the virus. He asks her and the others to finish the cure that his mother was working on. Claire readily agrees, asking him to wait for her. After assembling all the ingredients and giving the completed medicine to Sam, the reunited couple express joy at finally being together again. Everyone escapes on the submarine where Sam listens to Claire sing above deck. Epilogue After they escape the island, Claire reminisces about her time there. It has taught her how to survive and has given her to the opportunity to make lifelong friends. It has even allowed her to have a future with Sam/Eric (depending how much the player bonds with Eric). She puts on her final performance, singing the song she sang on her first day on the island, a melody she has named Lost in Blue. Trivia * Claire has the opportunity to befriend a chimp and a dolphin while on the island. * Claire can communicate with the dolphin by singing a special song that Eric's mother used to sing to all the animals on the island. * Claire almost drowned once in a river, making her fear water. She overcomes her fear when Eric helps her to cross a small gorge with a river at the bottom. She remembers that Sam had pulled her out of the river she fell in. * There is an ending only Claire can achieve. If she has overcome her fear of water and befriended the dolphin, somehow the dolphin will tell her about a ship that it can take her to. She can ride on its back to the ship and escape. * In one of Eric's relationship events with Kumiko, he mentions that he can't fish with Claire because she tends to fall asleep and fall in the river. Skills and Uses *Food Gathering : Claire brings back vegetables and seafoods, and at the tree house she can bring back tomatoes *Firewood Gathering : Claire only brings back one or two twigs *Water Gathering : Claire will fill the water bottles she is given *Basket Making and Rope Braiding : Claire will create what she is asked to *Crawling : Claire can fit in the small tunnels in the Jungle *Cooking : Claire can cook with all methods *Flight : since Claire cannot hunt, she can skip boss battles by running away from them *Animals: Claire can befriend and speak with the Chimp and Dolphin Claire ver2 psd jpgcopy.jpg Lib3-Claire-screenshot.png Category:Female Character Category:Lost in Blue 3 Characters